False advertisment
by Naidoo
Summary: Morgan starts getting frustarted with women. ONESHOT


_A/N: And here's another oneshot from me. I promise one of these days I start posting multi-chapter stories again, maybe even an epic._

* * *

Derek Morgan was a guy who liked the company of women. Plenty of women. It wasn't as if he was easy, or cheap, or any of these things, he just _loved _women. And women loved him equally. Win-win situation. Ever since the tender age of 15, when women started having an appeal for him he couldn't remember a longer period he had spent without a pretty girl in his life. He wasn't dating, and it wasn't like he didn't want to date, but somehow all the girls he came across didn't seem to be able to keep his interest for a very long period of time.

Derek Morgan was a typical guy. He liked pretty things in his life, a fast car and his woman to be hot. But lately he seemed to have problems with finding the later one. The girls he went out with sure were hot and pretty, but only to a certain extend and the moment you started peeling off the layers, he was in for a bit of a surprise.

He wasn't naïve and knew that girls that didn't have what they thought was required in order to get a guy's attention would find little help – in Victoria's Secret or similar.

"And why exactly are you so gloomy about this?" Penelope asked, unable to hide the amused smile on her face.

"Don't you think it is a bit misleading for us guys?" Morgan replied.

"Don't tell me you mind our best friends … um … pushed up on display for _you_ guys," Penelope mocked, knowing perfectly well how her best friend worked.

"That's not the actual issue," Morgan defended himself. "What I mind is… false advertisement."

"False…. False Advertisement? Don't get me wrong but you have been around for quite a bit and as far as I am aware the push-up bra wasn't invented just last week. Evolution of things. And if I am not entirely wrong the first bra, as well as push-up bra for that matter, was invented by a guy. So you technically brought that on yourself. Well, obviously not you yourself, but you as guys in general."

"How would you find it, Baby Girl, if the guy you like in a bar, turns out later that night to not be 6"5 but a head shorter than you? Or is his smooth, raspy, deep voice all of a sudden sounds like he inhaled helium?"

At this Penelope needed to chuckle for a moment. "You should know better than anyone else that I don't really go for guys in bars."

"I don't want to complain about how things are…"

"Hmm, and yet you strangely sound like it," Penelope teased, at which Morgan glared at her for a moment.

"I just… there is a certain limit to things. And pushing things from barely there to … handfuls is maybe a bit unfair. If you can't back up what you advertising upfront then don't go for it."

"Since when are you so… picky when it comes to your… companions?" Penelope wondered which got her another glare from Morgan.

"I'm not picky, I'm just tired of all these… surprises. Is it so hard to just have once a girl that actually is going with what she has? You don't seem to have any issues with that?"

"Oh… lover boy, careful there. You are walking in very dangerous territory there," Penelope laughed, smiling at him.

"Well, we can both agree that you've got plenty going for you _upfront_," Morgan smiled at her, winking, which made Penelope giggle. "So whether you think you need help or not in that department doesn't really matter, since… well you're well equipped, so a guy will get plenty already…"

"I'm glad you approve of my cleavage, Hot Stuff. If I ever should worry about that I know who to turn to. But… you realize that what you are complaining about is actually your own fault?"

"Are we back with the 'guys who invented bras' thing? You start sounding a bit like Reid there, Baby Girl."

"No, actually we are back to what kind of girls you are dating. These tall, thin girls. Naturally it isn't possible to be extremely thin and have a cleavage like mine. Sure Doc 90210 can surely help in that department but… I don't think that's really helping you for now. "

"Technically they pick me…" Morgan defended.

"Yes, and the perfect gentleman you are, you just can't let them down and rather encourage them. Such a hard life you lead, Love muffin."

"Listen, I don't think it matters right now who picks and chooses and lets or doesn't let down who…"

"If you actually would … um … consult with me before you take them home I can tell you pretty quickly who is … advertising … more than they actually can provide," Penelope smiled at her best friend innocently. For a moment Morgan actually was speechless, looking at her and wondering whether there was anything else in her offer.

"Hmm…. Nah, I think I should just start sticking to what I know and who I can be certain is holding her end of the bargain…Maybe it's time to find out whether I can handle a real woman," Morgan just grinned.

"And who exactly would that be?" Penelope asked curious.

"Baby Girl, for seven years you've been leading me on and teasing me with all these promises you never have kept or gave me a chance on getting in on. I'd say it's time to find out how good we really could be…"

"You serious?" Penelope asked, looking slightly astonished at her best friend, who was leaning against her desk.

"Oh, hell yeah. After all…. With you I know 'What I see is what I get'," Morgan winked, before leaving Penelope's office.

***-*-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
